Ketika Para UKE Nge-gombal
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: SEME nge-gombal ? Ah,Mainstream Broh ! / B.A.P's FanFiction [ BangHim , JongLo, DaeJae ],One Shot,BL,DLDR!


.: Author : **ArRusWari96**

.: Cast : BangHim,DaeJae,JongLo

.: Genre : Romance,A Bit of Humor

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,Humor yang Gagal,BoyXBoy, OneShot*_ push-up dance_*,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

_SEME nge-gombal ? Ah,Mainstream Broh ! Gimana Kalau Para UKE yang nge-gombal ? Apakah status mereka langsung berubah jadi SEME ? __**/wut**__ Bagaimana juga reaksi Para SEME terhadap UKE mereka ?_

.

.

.

.

.

Di dorm B.A.P, terlihat 6 Namja yang sedang asyik melakukan aktivitas individualnya(?). dimana tentunya para Seme tentu bersama dengan Uke mereka masing masing.

Ada Yongguk sedang duduk di sofa sembari membaca buku dengan Himchan yang tidur tiduran berbantalkan paha Yongguk sembari memainkan _smartphone _miliknya.

Sementara,JongLo Couple malah asyik main PS dengan yang mebuat kontras sekali (pake banget) suasana antara JongLo Couple dengan BangHim Couple yang adem ayem kayak pengantin baru. _/eh *digeplak BangHim*_

Lalu dimanakah DaeJae ?

Mereka berdua sedang di dapur, lebih tepat dan detail-nya Youngjae berada di Dapur karena sedang menyiapkan makan siang sementara Daehyun hanya memperhatian Uke-nya itu. Awalnya Himchan akan membantu Youngjae untuk memasak walau cuman bagian cuci piring tapi Youngjae menolaknya dengan alasan takut tangan Himchan kenapa kenapa lagi karena belum lama sembuh dari cedera dan ia juga tak keberatan bila memasak sendirian.

/= **BANGHIM **=\

Himchan meletakkan samrtphone miliknya diatas dadanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan membca _mention _para 'Babys'—Fansdi account twitter miliknya. Siang itu mereka semua sedang tidak ada schedule apapun sehingga mereka memilik waktu yang benar benar luang dan tentu mereka habiskan dengan bersantai atau istirahat dalam dorm.

Back To Story,Himchan masih menutup matanya lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Perlahan matanya terbuka lalu mengerjap ngerjap menatap sekitarnya terutama kedua maknae—JongLo yang masih saja ribut soal game lalu kembali menatap Yongguk yang masih focus dengan bacaannya.

"Gukkie…."

Yongguk belum sadar kalau ia dipanggil.

"Bbang~",Himchan masih mencoba memanggil Yongguk.

Yongguk masih belum menggubris.

Himchan menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Yongguk sedang begini Kalau sedang focus melakukan sesuatu tapi tiba tiba di dalam kepala Himchan muncul sebuah ide cemerlang. Kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Yongguk.

_**Tuk**_

Himchan meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Yongguk. Yongguk menatap Himchan sebentar lalu kembali focus terhadap bacaannya lagi.

"Bbang~ Aku….Umm,Aku lelah….",kata Himchan tiba tiba dengan nada yang lirih. Yongguk kembali menatap Himchan tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut. "Waeyo Himchanie ?",Himchan menggelengkan kepala,"A…Aniya…"

"Channie~ Kalau kau ada masalah…bicarakan padaku kalaupun seandainya aku tak mampu membantu menyelesaikannya..tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengar keluhanmu…",Himchan masih diam dengan kepala yang menyender ke bahu berapa lama, Himchan kemudian bangun dari aksinya(?) menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yongguk,"Aku—Aku lelah…benar benar lelah gukkie…",jelasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya."Karena apa ?"

"Karena…umm—aku lelah karena aku sangat mencintai mu….",Pipi Himchan mulai sedikit memerah. Yongguk hanya menatap Himchan dengan ekspresi _Pokerface _dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Aaaaa—kau payah Bbang~",Himchan mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. "Kenapa kau malah berekspresi seperti itu,eoh?",karena kesal Himchan dengan hasil gombalnya yang tidak sesuai harapan lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yongguk— berekspresi mulai ngambek

Yongguk baru sadar setelah Himchan ngambek seperti itu padanya. Ia masih menatap punggung namja ulzzang itu dan secara spontan Yongguk lalu melakukan '_Back Hug_' terhadap Himchan. Tentu saja hal yang yongguk lakukan ini membuat namja itu kaget."Aku—Aku juga Hime….",bisik Yongguk di telinga Himchan,"Aku bahkan lebih lelah darimu,channie…",Himchan hanya menunggu kalimat yang akan Yongguk ucapkan selanjutnya,"Lelah karenamu—karenamu aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti untuk mencintaimu walau sekali saja….."

Dalam dekapan hangat Yongguk,Wajah Himchan bersemu merah….

/= **JONGLO** =\

Jongup dan Zelo adalah pairing paling rebut didalam dorm sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali,Yongguk menyuruh kedua maknae lines ini untuk diam dan yah kini mereka sudah terdiam walau mereka tetap saja focus dengan permainan mereka.

Tiba tiba Zelo menghentikan permainannya dan hanya memperhatikan Jongup yang masih tidak sadar kalau Zelo menghentikan permainannya."Ya! Tumben kau malah berhenti bermain?",Tanya Jongup yang tadi melirik sekilas uke-nya itu.

Zelo hanya memeluk kakinya dan menatap hyungnya sembari tersenyum."Junhong,kamu gak lagi sakit kan ?",tanya Jongup—setelah mem-_pause_ gamenya dengan nada khawatir ketika menatap Zelo yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Zelo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah Junhong! Jujur saja kalau kau memang sakit kalau Hyungdeul tahu kau sakit dan aku membiarkanmu bisa bisa mereka memarahiku karena menganggap aku tak peduli padamu…"Zelo masih tetap tersenyum menatap Jongup.

Jongup menghaela nafas,"Aku—Aku…",Jongup kembali menatap Zelo,"Aku memang sedang sakit hyung….","YAK! Benarkan…kau sakit apa Junhong-ie?",Jongup meraba Dahi Zelo berusaha mencari penyebab sakitnya. Zelo tersenyum ia sangat senang bila Hyung yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya ini memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Aku—Aku sakit disini hyung…",kata Zelo sambil menyentuh dadanya. Jongup hanya menatapnya pelan. "Kau belajar nge-gombal darimana Junhong ?",Tanya Jongup dengan tampang WaTaDos dan polos ( apa bedanya thor ?).

Melihat hal ini,Zelo langsung membalikkan badannya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya,"Jongup-ie Hyung payah!",Zelo lalu mulai mem-_pout_ bibirnya dan membalikkan badannya. Jongup menyentuh bahu Zelo tapi Zelo menepisnya. Sepertinya,Maknae ini benar benar ngambek eoh ?

"Zel-baby…",panggil Jongup membujuk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu,"Mianhae…kau ngambek ya…". Zelo tak menggubris.

**Chu~**

Tiba tiba sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi putih nan mulus Zelo. Zelo hanya memegang pipi tempat mendaratnya(?) ciuman singkat Jongup. Kini ia merasa kalau pipinya menghangat.

"Aku juga sakit—apalagi melihatmu ngambek hanya karena aku….",jawab Jongup pelan dan kembali mencium pipi mulus milik seorang Choi Junhong.

/= **DAEJAE **=\

Daehyun sedang duduk dimeja makan bertopang dagu menatap Uke-nya yang sedang berkutat di Dapur. Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Kini, ia sedang dirasuki(?) oleh rasa bosan dan lapar yang mendera menjadi satu maklum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Pada akhirnya ia membaringkan kepalanya berbantalkan kepalanya menatap Yongjae.

Sementara Youngjae sendiri hanya sedikit melirik Namja yang kini malah ketiduran di atas meja makan itu sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu sejak tadi alasan kenapa Daehyun terus memperhatikan dirinya. Ia sedang mencari perhatiannya.

Karena semua makanannya hanya perlu menunggu matang maka Youngjae memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Daehyun yang tertidur. Youngjae juga memutuskan untuk tiduran berbantalkan lengannya menatap Daehyun yang lelap tertidur. Tanpa sadar, Youngjae mengusap rambut lembut Daehyun dan menatapnya bagai tatapan seorang Ibu.

Daehyun membuka matanya karena merasa seseorang mengusapnya. Mata mengantuknya bertatapan dengan mata Youngjae."Kalau kau mengantuk….kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamar Daehyun-ie ?","Andwaee—gak mau kalau sama _my baby jae_…",kata Daehyun dengan nada agak sedikit manja.

**Tuk**

Sebuah sentilan lembut mendarat di dahi Daehyun,"Aisshh…_pervert_….","Kau yang _pervert_ Jae…memang apa salahnya aku meminta seperti itu…",Youngjae hanya bersemu sedikit,"Ka—Kalau kau seperti itu,takkan kuberi kau makan siang…."

"Andwae—jangan !",kata Daehyun protes, sebagai seorang '_Food Monster'_ tentu dia tak mau kalau sampai sampai Youngjae tak memberinya makan siang. Setelah ribut ribut sedikit tadi, entah kenapa suasana mereka tiba tiba menjadi hening.

"Youngjae-ya…"

"Nde ?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Itu—aku pernah membaca kalau Himchanie hyung suka dibilang sebagai 'umma' B.A.P….",Daehyun terdiam sebentar melirik kearah Himchan takut takut kalau Himchan mendengar,"tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah protes ke manajer ?", Youngjae terdiam—apa jangan jangan namja Busan di depannya ini nyawanya belum terkumpul semua ?

Tapi, seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Youngjae sebenarnya ia juga bingung mau menjawab itu—susah jugakan karena itu buatan para Babys sendiri,"kau mau tahu kenapa ?". Daehyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Karena aku hanya mau menjadi umma dari anak anak seorang Jung Daehyun…",kata Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun hanya memasang muka polos. Suasana mereka malah terasa kalau gombalannya gagal,Youngjae hanya memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain,"Ah sudahlah Daehyunie—Abaikan kata kataku yang tadi…"

"Youngjae-ya~",kata Daehyun yang kemudian duduk disamping uke-nya itu."Kau itu menggombaliku atau kau itu memin—","Yak! Jung Daehyun _Pervert_!",sela Youngjae mendengar Daehyun berkata seperti itu sembari menjitak pelan kepala Daehyun.

'_Kenapa aku bisa punya Seme sepervert ini…_',batin Youngjae miris.

! _**THE END**_ !

_Huaaaa ! FF-nya…._

_Author iseng nyoba bikin FF yang kayak gini… di sela sela bikin FF sekuel-nya '__**Vanilla Latte**__'. Tapi yah entah deh memuaskan atau tidak._._

_Doakan yah biar cepat kelar sekuel-nya.._

_Seems, kayaknya saya lagi nge-stuck sama ide buat sekuel ini…terutama ngebikin konflik DaeJae-Zelo *mojok*_

_Omong omong saya menyelesaikan FF ini dalam alunan 'Hurricane' loh…Especially, bagiannya DaeJae…Ah,The Feels of BangHim,JongLo,DaeJae in the air…. /plak /abaikan kalimat ini_

_Abis partnya nyanyinya sih…kecuali JongLo yang agak kepisah yah….tapi shot solo dance-nya dong ! Kyaa…_

_Lah,ini kenapa author jadi malah ngebahas soal 'Hurriccane' ? *nepok jidat Daehyun(?)*_

Anyway,Mind for Review ?

V

V

V

V


End file.
